Monkey, Monkey
by Gohlico
Summary: A Goku/Ririn pairing and an evil sorcerer on their tail. Chapter 2 is newly updated and I just added Chapter 3!
1. Stormy

Monkey, Monkey part 1: Stormy  
  
A Gensomaden Saiyuki fanfic by Gohlico  
  
It was a calm afternoon in the kingdom of the gods. The goddess Kanzeon Bosatsu looked into the mirror. A small smile formed on her face as she surveyed Goku of the Sanzo party and Ririn of Kougaiji's gang. Kanzeon had been watching those two for some days with great interest. The goddess chuckled with amusement and curiosity. "Those two are so alike, childish and stubborn but very strong in mind, body and spirit. They'll make a great team." thought the goddess. "Or something more."  
  
"Grrrr. stupid horny kappa."  
  
Goku just kept on growling and mumbling as he ran through the forest. Sha Gojyo went too far in his teasing with the hot-tempered youkai. Normally, Goku would insult back but he was in no mood to do so. In response, Goku simply ran away from the rest of the Sanzo party. He wanted to go somewhere far away from the water demon just to cool his head. Son Goku hoped that he would find a nice river to bathe in.  
  
"Grrrr. stupid big brother."  
  
The tomboyish youkai girl named Ririn was very furious. She couldn't believe that her stepbrother Kougaiji ordered her to stay in Gyumao's palace while he goes on a mission to recruit more youkai assassins. He promised that they would eat lunch in her favorite restaurant on that very day. Just hours ago, Ririn decided to go rebellious by running away. Ririn's thirst and sweat began to overcome her as she ran through the woods. She wondered if a river is nearby.  
  
Cho Hakkai began to worry about the enraged Goku. "Don't you think we should go and look for him?" asked Cho to Gojyo. "Nah, he will be back as always as long as we got food" replied Gojyo. He pointed to their bag of food provisions they bought in the last village they've been to. The monk Sanzo looked at the skies as if he was checking the clouds. "Hey Sanzo! Aren't you too old to guess the shapes of the clouds?" asked Gojyo. "Shut up" answered Sanzo. He turned his attentions to the skies again. Even though the weather was perfectly sunny, he had a feeling that it won't last long.  
  
"Ririn!!! Come back here!!!" yelled Yaone throughout Gyumao's palace. The weary female youkai sighed. She knew Gyumao's daughter would run away out of anger. She hoped that Ririn comes back before something happens to her. If Ririn does not come, Yaone must find her immediately. Her anxiety increased as she felt the coldness of a coming rain and the footsteps of Kougaiji and Dokugakuji. "Kougaiji-sama! Please forgive me!" cried Yaone as she bowed before the demon prince. Yaone explained everything about Ririn. Kougaiji's face flushed with anger and ranted. "Just great! I felt really guilty awhile ago so I bought a dozen meatbuns for my sister and now she's gone! Yaone! Doku! Let's find the little brat before she gets hurt!"  
  
Goku heard the sound of a river nearby. Gladly, he ran as fast as he could to the source of the sound. He doesn't care about Sanzo and the rest. Only a dip into cool waters mattered to him. Finally, he found the shores of the riverside. The monkey-boy took of his clothes and dove into the refreshing river. When he ventured through the depths of the water, he was shocked to see a familiar and naked demon girl. Ririn was as shocked as Goku when she saw his bare body underwater. Simultaneously, they emerged only up to their necks above the river's surface. Their bodies were still in the water. Ririn tried her best to cover herself with her hands as much as possible while Goku covered his crotch. "YOU!!! What the hell are you doing here you pervert!?" screamed Ririn at Goku. "Hey! I didn't know you're in the river so it's not my fault I saw your hideous body!" answered Goku angrily. Ririn's anger went through the roof when she heard that. "HIDEOUS!!?? I'm going to kill you for that remark you perverted monkey! Prepare to die!" screamed Ririn. Goku expected her to say that. In an incredible speed made possible in anime, Goku and Ririn put on their clothes and faced each other in battle stance. Goku held his trusty nyoibo while Ririn raised her fists. The tomboyish princess lunged at Goku with her right fist but the demon boy somersaulted backwards with his bo. With his staff, Goku attempted to strike Ririn. Ririn blocked the nyoibo with her left foot and proceeded to give a roundhouse kick. Her roundhouse kick was blocked by Goku's nyoibo. In the midst of their battle, a heavy downpour of rain came. "Ugh! I hate rain! This is a draw Son Goku! Let's find shelter first before we continue our fight!" yelled Ririn. Goku nodded. Getting bombarded by heavy rain was one of his dislikes. "I saw a cave while on my way to the river. Let's go there!" said Goku. The two youkai ran through the woods until they saw a small cave. It was just a simple and empty cave but it was perfect for sheltering. Goku and Ririn entered and sat down, waiting for the rain to settle. Their eyes glared at each other for hours until Goku finally spoke. "Oy, why did you come here alone? Do you still believe that you can take all of us down?" asked Goku. Ririn's facial expression changed from angry to sadness. "No, I didn't come to fight you, Baldy Sanzo and the rest of you. I." Ririn turned her head to the left and sighed as if she didn't want to talk. "I ran away." Goku's face also changed its expression. He was surprised to hear Ririn talked sullenly about running away. The demon boy never thought that the daughter of Gyumao would run away like him. He laughed and Ririn stared at him, irritated. "What's so funny about that!?" asked Ririn, still looking annoyed. Goku stopped laughing. "What a coincidence! I'm running away too!" exclaimed Goku. Ririn stopped glaring at Goku with widely opened eyes. "Really!? How come?" asked the demon princess. Goku told Ririn about Gojyo's teasing. He was offended when Gojyo mockingly accused him of stealing his food and then pulling a mean prank on him by stealing his lunch. Ririn listened and then began to speak. "I don't think that's funny. I would really get pissed off if someone steals my food but I'm sure Gojyo-san feels sorry for what he did. If he does, just forget about it." "So why did you run away?" asked Goku. Ririn told him about the time her brother broke his promise of eating out. Goku looked serious and said "I feel ya. Sometimes Sanzo breaks his promise of eating out but hey, it's okay because he would make up for it by giving me more food next time. I'm sure your brother will make it up for you." Ririn and Goku just kept on talking to each other for hours. They talked like they just become friends. The dark stormy skies suddenly thundered. Ririn jumped with fright and latched herself unto Goku. Seconds later, they blushed and then inched away from each other immediately. "D-don't get any funny ideas!" exclaimed Ririn. She was angry but the redness on her cheeks lingered. Goku's reddened face turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about!" replied Goku.  
  
Night has come and sleepiness began to take hold of Goku and Ririn. "It's late and it's still raining hard. We have to stay here until tomorrow morning. Let's hope the storm stops by that time" said Goku. Ririn nodded and then shivered. "It's so cold! I can't sleep in a cold cave!" exclaimed Ririn. "Is that how a warrior talks? Here, take this." Goku took off his cape and gave it to Ririn. "Now you have a blanket! So shut up and go to sleep. Girls, sheesh!" The demon boy lied down with hands under his head. Ririn lied down far from Goku and covered her body with Goku's cape. Minutes have passed and neither of them could sleep even a wink because of the chilling atmosphere. A small cape for a blanket wasn't enough to give warmth. Ririn sat up, with half-opened eyes. "I can't sleep. Maybe if we sleep close together, we can get warmer" said Ririn. "Okay, just shut up and sleep" replied Goku. Ririn moved closer to Goku and lied down. Goku's cape only covered half of their bodies but the warmth from their bodies were comforting enough. Goku and Ririn felt weird about it but were too sleepy to complain.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do something perverted and I'll kill you."  
  
". Whatever."  
  
At last, the two young demons slept through a stormy night. 


	2. Scary

Part 2: Scary  
  
  
  
In the deepest, darkest part of the forest is a castle. Little do people know that this castle was enchanted. A powerful illusion spell granted the castle with the power of invisibility. Within its walls was a robed man gazing upon an orb. Shang Zhu Kai was his name. His skin was as pale as the waxing moon while his long hair was as black as his soul. His ancient robe was gray and his heart was cold just like the stone walls in his chamber. His body was lanky but he has the strength and power that could send chills into the spines of most warriors. He enjoyed killing those who oppose him by ripping their hearts out and sucking their souls.  
  
For centuries he had been practicing the dark arts. The sorcerer's main specialty was necromancy. He could summon the dead not only for divination but also for combat. His army of ghosts and zombies were nearly indestructible. Shang was a threat to both humans and demons. Even the fighting gods feared him greatly. He could've conquered the world if it weren't for some powerful mystic who imprisoned him within his own castle for all eternity. Even though Shang can't go beyond the castle's walls, he can send his decaying minions to retrieve food for him. For many years he researched for the spell that can break his curse. Recently, he discovered the perfect spell in an ancient and obscure scroll. The scroll was almost lost to antiquity within his huge library but Shang finally found it. The spell required one crucial ingredient. All he needs to gain freedom is demon blood. Not just any demon blood but a blood of demon royalty. Shang found the perfect "donor" who happened to be none other than Ririn, daughter of Gyumao. For days he's been keeping an eye on the princess through his crystal ball. A creepy grin formed on his face as he sent his undead soldiers away.  
  
"Once I'm free from this accursed enchantment, I shall spread great terror and rule all lands beyond these castle's walls" thought Shang.  
  
"I even searched for him the springs and there was no sight of him. I gotta admit. I guess I really overdid my prank said Gojyo. Hakkai was beginning to look worried while Sanzo contemplated on the situation. "Heh, I guess I owe that monkey an apology. and an extra plate of curried rice" said Gojyo. "Sanzo, the storm has stopped but Goku hasn't returned yet. I'm afraid that he may be in trouble," said Hakkai with a serious face. Hours have passed since the storm stopped. Sanzo wasn't so surprised. He knew that something dark was coming and it wasn't just the storm. The atmosphere he felt many hours ago was very ominous as if a new threat appeared in the world. "I believe that something's big is coming. We must find the stupid monkey before."  
  
"Oy!" a voice yelled out. The Sanzo group looked in the opposite direction and saw Kougaiji standing in a cocky way with Yaone and Dokugakuji. "We're not here to fight you guys. I'm looking for my sister" said Kougaiji coolly. "We're looking for an idiotic monkey. Did you feel an evil presence along the way?" asked Sanzo calmly. Kougaiji's face became sterner when the monk mentioned the aura around them. "Yeah, I sensed forbidden magic. It smelled like death. The evil aura is so different from the magic I wield" answered Kougaiji. "I think we better work together to find Goku and Ririn as soon as possible. I don't like the air surrounding us" said Hakkai. Everybody agreed with Hakkai and so they ventured into the forest, aware of horrible things yet to come.  
  
  
  
"Goku. we've been lost in this forest in hours and now I'm hungry." whined Ririn as she trudged after the youkai boy. "Maaaan I'm so hungry too. let's stop and look for some food" replied Goku. Goku and Ririn foraged for food together. Ririn's face brightened when she found a peach tree. "Goku! Come quick! I found a peach tree!" yelled Ririn with glee. Goku's face lit up and ran after Ririn. Before them was a big beautiful peach tree. The tree bears perfectly sweet peaches. The sight of the delicious fruits beckoned them. Goku and Ririn climbd the tree and picked some fruits. One by one, the youkai started to eat them until their joyous stomachs are satisfied. Ririn stood on the branch and clumsily lost her balance. Goku quickly jumped down from the tree and caught Ririn with his arms. Ririn's face turned crimson when she felt Goku's lean but strong arms. Goku's face reddened when he felt Ririn's soft body in his arms. Ririn pushed Goku away from her and stood on her feet. "Uh, thanks." muttered Ririn. "Hey, no problem" answered Goku. His face was looking at the other way. Suddenly, a strange, ominous feeling reached their senses. Several feet away were five zombies with wutang swords walking towards them. "Yuck! Ugly smelly zombies! What do you think we should do?" asked Ririn. Goku looked at Ririn and grinned. "What else but exorcise them!" answered Goku. Ririn smiled and nodded. The two young demons charged at the zombies. The nearest zombie to Goku swung his sword but Goku blocked it with his staff. The youkai boy bashed the zombie into dusts. Ririn executed a very fast and powerful combination of blows and kicks on the second zombie before it disintegrated. The last three zombies stopped for awhile and then began to stay close to each other. By inexplicable dark forces, the zombies merged as one and became a bigger and stronger zombie. "What the heck???" exclaimed Goku and Ririn together as they saw the super zombie rushed at them with a huge sword and an unintelligible cry. Goku and Ririn combined their fighting skills against the monstrosity. The monster stood for awhile only to regenerate in seconds! "Oh man! What do we do now???" asked Ririn. The "monkey" boy simply smiled and said, "let's fire it up!" Ririn immediately knew what he meant. Goku jumped and swung his staff over the big zombie. Ririn ran and did a flying kick. Both Goku's staff and Ririn's foot generated fire from the power of their ki. At the same time, the staff and the foot crushed the zombie and heavily burnt it. The zombie screamed before it collapsed. As the youkai stared at the pile of burnt ashes, they wondered where those zombies came from.  
  
Shang should've been upset about his zombies but instead, an abnormal smile formed on his face. The sinister magician chanted strange esoteric words before a circle of bizarre symbols. A ghostly figure appeared before him inside the circle. "Be alive again!" shouted Shang as the spirit began to take the physical form of a young youkai girl. Shang surveyed the naked girl and whispered his command. "Wear the clothes and weapon before you" said the necromancer. The youkai began to don the sword and armor laid before her. After dressing up, the youkai girl bowed and said "your orders sir." "Bring me the daughter of Gyumao" said Shang. After hearing the command, the youkai girl ran out of the chamber. The necromancer once again gazed upon his crystal ball while holding a manikin that bore the name "Toufa." 


	3. Starry

Part 3: Starry  
  
  
  
Night has arrived. The starts shined beautifully as usual. Goku and Ririn were still under the foliage of the peach tree, eating its fruits while sitting in front of their small campfire. At the same time, they gazed at the starry skies. The night reminded Goku of one of the best times he had. It was a festival night full of food, fun, fireworks and sparkling stars. It was the night he met Toufa, the only girl he truly loved. He remembered the way she laughed and smiled when they hanged out with each other. They just met at that time but they were definitely in love. It was misfortune that Toufa, along with her sisters, turned out to be assassins sent to destroy the Sanzo party. It was even greater misfortune that Sanzo had to kill Toufa and her sisters to release them from a demon's control. He killed the demon and Toufa finally regained peace and freedom she wanted with the cost of her life. Goku's heart was shattered. He cried wretchedly before the very spot where Toufa was destroyed. The youkai boy stopped grieving three days later but the memory of Toufa remained in his heart.  
  
"Oy Goku! What's the matter?" asked Ririn. She noticed the sad look on the young demon's face. "I just remembered someone- I mean thing!" sputtered Goku. "AHA! Someone huh??? Is it a girlfriend!?" asked Ririn with a kittenish smile. Goku blushed slightly. "Well. kind of" said Goku while scratching his chin. Ririn giggled. Goku was surprised that a tomboy like Ririn giggles in a girlish way. "Well, she is still a girl after all." thought Goku. "Hey Goku! Tell me about this girl!" said Ririn. Goku told Ririn about the lovely Toufa. "She seemed to be very sweet. What happened to her?" asked Ririn. The monkey boy told Ririn the tragic part. The youkai girl became sad after hearing all that.  
  
"Goku, I'm sorry." said Ririn.  
  
"Eh? What for? You didn't do anything"  
  
"I. shouldn't have asked."  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I need someone to talk about it. It's feels nice to talk to someone besides Sanzo and the others."  
  
"Ha!? Why would you like to talk to me!? We're supposed to be enemies!"  
  
"Well, at least I like you" said Goku. "Why the heck did I say that!?" thought the monkey boy.  
  
Ririn was shocked to hear those words. Here she was eating sweet peaches and talking to one of her sworn enemies who said that he liked her. She began to hear her own heart beating faster. "W-what is this feeling!? Am I sick or something!?" thought Ririn. She suddenly had the urge to move closer and hold Goku in her arms but her resistance gained strength. The demon princess decided to change the subject.  
  
"Oy Goku! The skies look great huh!?" asked Ririn with a slightly nervous tone.  
  
"Uh, yeah they're pretty" answered Goku nervously. He slightly glanced at Ririn and realized how pretty Ririn looked under the light of the moon. Toufa was beautiful but Ririn was different. To him, Ririn wasn't just cute but she was like a twin for his soul. Goku wondered why his feelings for Ririn changed. His mind was boggled but his heart was clear.  
  
Ririn's heart started beating faster and harder than before. Every pounding sensation in her chest was forcing her to take Goku and kiss him. Goku's felt the same thing. He felt the urge to caress Ririn and force his lips upon hers. Their resistances struggled in vain. "No! This can't be! I'm not in love with the enemy! I'm not in love! I'm not in love!" thought Ririn and Goku repeatedly and simultaneously. Suddenly, they took a quick look at each other at the same time. Goku's golden eyes melted down Ririn's resistance and drew her closer to him. The cat-like eyes of the youkai princess blew Goku's mind away and mesmerized him with their allure. Their faces got closer and closer until their lips touched. They embraced each other and closed their eyes and savored their first kiss. After several seconds, they both stopped. "What happened to us Goku?" asked Ririn with a whisper. "I don't know Ririn but I kind of like it" said Goku. He beamed at the youkai girl. Ririn sighed and leaned on Goku. They both gazed at the skies above them.  
  
The stars shined more beautifully than before.  
  
  
  
Ririn woke up near the coming of dawn and saw Goku still slumbering. His drool was hanging from the corner of his mouth as he snored loudly. Actually, it was his snoring that woke her up. "Hmp, he may be loud but he sure looks cute in his sleep" thought Ririn. Ririn giggled silently before she stood up. "I'm going to get some breakfast for me and my man! My man Goku!" thought Ririn as she moved silently. The youkai girl stopped abruptly as she felt a strange chi. She saw a blurring motion of a shadowy figure before her. Before she could strike in self- defense, Ririn felt a strong blow behind her. Ririn screamed loudly in intense pain. Goku woke up and saw a cloaked figure with an unconscious Ririn on its shoulder. He picked up nyoibo and did a battle pose. "Whoever you are, put down Ririn and fight me!" yelled Goku. "Why Goku! I can't believe you forgot about me!" exclaimed the mysterious figure with a female voice. Goku was in shock after hearing a familiar voice. The stranger removed the cloak to reveal her identity.  
  
"T-Toufa!?" exclaimed Goku.  
  
"That's right you two-timer! I can't believe you replaced me with this bitch! Come any closer and I'll kill her!" Toufa pressed the edge of her sword against Ririn's neck. Her face was filled with malice and fury. Goku just stood and paralyzed with great shock.  
  
"You can't be Toufa. she would never do this and she would never speak like you" said Goku angrily. "You're not her! The real Toufa is dead!"  
  
"The Toufa you know is dead. I am different. I am more powerful than the weakling you knew and I serve the great and powerful Shang Zhu Kai!" said Toufa with hate-filled eyes. "Now if you excuse me, I'll bring this sorry excuse of a girl to my master." In a flash, Toufa ran with blinding speed. Goku was still paralyzed from this unexpected turn of events.  
  
"No." whispered the youkai boy. Slowly, he began to regain the strength and willpower to act.  
  
"No, I won't let."  
  
Slowly but surely, he regained the energy he needed. Goku ran with great speed and screamed.  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"  
  
  
  
"Oy! That sounded like that stupid monkey!" exclaimed Gojyo as the Sanzo-Kougaiji search party heard that scream just miles away.  
  
"What the hell happened!?" asked Kougaiji. He hoped that Ririn was safe.  
  
"I fear that something happened" said Hakkai as he drove Hakkuryu through the forest.  
  
"Hakkai-san, please drive faster!" said Yaone with a concerned look.  
  
"Heh, it really looks like we're going up against something big" said Dokugakuji with his hand on the hilt of his sword as if ready for battle.  
  
Sanzo was just sitting in the front seat in silence and wondered what danger awaits them beyond the forest. The jeep dragon's tires moved on and on with haste. 


End file.
